Una noche en Kanagawa
by Arisu Akagi
Summary: (Yaoi)RuHana. Hanamichi Sakuragi cree que ha domesticado a su kitsune.¿Será verdad?


**Una noche en Kanagawa**

por Arisu 

Rukawa no estaba acostumbrado a las discotecas. Las odiaba pero no tenía más remedio que aguantar el insoportable volumen de la música, el humo de los cigarrillos y todas las miradas dirigidas a él y a su pareja. 

¿Por qué? Porque Hanamichi adoraba bailar y con tal de complacerlo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. 

Además ver esa sonrisa en la cara de su pelirrojo valía la pena. 

Hanamichi tomó la mano del kitsune tratando de cruzar el mar de gente para encontrar un lugar vacío en la barra. 

Había estado bailando sin parar por horas y necesitaba tomar algo. Miró la cara de fastidio de Rukawa. Era evidente el disgusto de su amante. Casi lo hacía sentir culpable. Casi. 

- ¿De qué te ríes? - le preguntó Kaede cerca de su oído. 

Hana se largo a reír aún más fuerte. Si él supiera... 

Encontraron un lugar dónde sentarse y pidieron unos tragos. ¿Qué pasaba hoy? Parecía que todo Kanagawa estaba en ese lugar. Rukawa miró su reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenían que estar allí? ¡Qué tortura! Sobre todo cuando la alternativa era su propia cama. Una mano deslizándose por su muslo le recordó por qué seguía allí. 

-¿Cansado?- el tono de la voz de Hanamichi hizo erizar los cabellos de su nuca. 

Kaede lo miró directo a los ojos intentando parecer su antiguo yo, "the Ice King" pero falló. Había perdido esa batalla con el pelirrojo hacía mucho tiempo. Suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su koi. 

- Sí, mucho. ¿Vamos a casa?- 

Sakuragi decidió ser misericorde con su pobre zorro y dándole un beso en la frente le dijo: 

- Sí.- lo volvió a besar, esta vez en los labios y agregó: En cuanto vuelva nos vamos ¿está bien?- 

Rukawa sonrió complacido. En veinte minutos estaría en su casa, deliciosamente acompañado. Gracias Kami. 

Siguió a su compañero con la mirada. Esos pantalones eran la mejor inversión que había hecho en años. Aunque le proporcionaba un placer infinito ver el trasero de Hana enfundado en esa prenda, odiaba ver las caras babeantes de esos buitres, hombres y mujeres, que también seguían sin descaro el vaivén del pelirrojo. 

Paciencia, solo faltaba un poco más y estarían a salvo en casa. Si podía contener las ganas de romperle la cabeza a todos esos idiotas. 

Pasaron quince minutos y aún no había señales de Hanamichi. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Rukawa estaba impaciente. Se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscarlo. No solo estaba empezando a preocuparse por su compañero, también estaba harto de todos los avances de mujeres y hombres que había tenido que soportar en cuanto se quedó solo en la barra. 

Abriéndose paso con dificultad, llegó al baño. La cola era interminable. Trató de ubicar a Hanamichi sin éxito. 

Cuando intentó volver a la barra la gente se apartaba a su paso. La cara de Rukawa inspiraba terror. ¿Dónde estaba ese Do'aho? No quería pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Si alguien se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a su novio era hombre muerto... 

Estaba a punto de explotar de rabia cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja entre un grupo de chicas. Reconocería esa cabeza entre un millón de pelirrojos. Suspiró aliviado por haberlo encontrado pero las venas de sus sienes aún podían verse a simple vista. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo con todas esas locas? A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar las risitas de aquellas idiotas tratando de congraciarse con él. 

De pronto se detuvo en seco. A pesar de la mala iluminación podía ver el rubor en las mejillas de Hanamichi. No estaba ebrio, no había tomado mucho esa noche. La única explicación posible es que estaba coqueteando con alguien. Rukawa iba a convertirse en viudo esa noche por su propia mano. 

- ¡Kaede! ¡HEY KITSUNE! ¡Aquí! - 

Rukawa le lanzó una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno. Hanamichi se estremeció hasta los huesos. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía tan enojado. Afortunadamente estaba preparado para estos casos. Después de años de convivencia con Kaede había desarrollado la Maniobra Tensai. La reservaba para ocasiones como ésta. 

Sólo debía alejarse de esas chicas y cuando estuvieran solos la pondría en práctica. Lo mejor de su descubrimiento era su simplicidad. Sonrisa, tomarlo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y luego un besito en el lóbulo de la oreja. Nada más. Era infalible. Ni siquiera debía decir una palabra. Por qué funcionaba era un misterio para Hanamichi pero después de cinco años aún lo hacia maravillosamente. 

Kaede intentó calmarse mientras se acercaba al grupo de imbéciles (Sakuragi incluido). Pensando lo más racionalmente que sus celos le permitían, desistió de estrangular al pelirrojo. Su carrera en el Basketball terminaría abruptamente y había trabajado mucho para ser el mejor jugador de Japón. No valía la pena. Aunque viendo cómo aquella zorra estaba colgada del brazo de su amante estuvo a punto de reconsiderar sus opciones. 

¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas iguales que en la preparatoria? En esa época ninguna chica se le acercaba. Pero desde el día en que comenzaron a salir las mujeres de repente comenzaron a perseguir a su precioso Hana. ¿Acaso no existían otros hombres libres en Japón? 

Lo peor era que el do'aho disfrutaba tanto de la atención, era la tan merecida compensación que el Tensai merecía después de años de frustraciones. 

Ignorando los llamados de Hanamichi, Rukawa volvió a la barra. Un par de tragos y con suerte podría olvidar que todo era culpa del tarado de Akira Sendou. Sí, el puerco espín cara de imbécil, ex-jugador de Ryounan, y el fotógrafo de modas más reconocido de Japón. A ése le debía el favor de que la cara y el cuerpo de Hanamichi Sakuragi estuviera en todas las revistas de modas del país. Del día a la noche, el do'aho se convirtió en el modelo masculino favorito de todo el Japón. 

Su vida se convirtió en un infierno gracias a Smiley. Brindó de nuevo por una muerte lenta y dolorosa para Sendou, cuando una voz le contestó del otro lado de la barra: 

- Creo que ya es suficiente para ti, Rukawa.- 

Levantó la vista y la mujer de la barra le sonrió. Le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba recordar dónde la había visto. 

La chica lanzó una carcajada y tomando una sombrillita de las que se usan para decorar los tragos, la plegó y le pegó con ella en la cabeza. 

- ¡Ayako!- 

- Al fin me reconoces Rukawa. Estaba pensando que me ignorabas por ser famoso.- 

- Lo siento, tomé demasiado.- 

- Si, me di cuenta.- dijo Ayako inclinándose sobre la barra para hablarle al oído - ¿Será tal vez porque cierto pelirrojo está actuando como un perfecto idiota? 

Las palabras de ella lo pusieron sobrio de inmediato. Ayako seguía siendo la persona más perceptiva del mundo. O quizás su sospecha de que ella podía leer la mente de las personas era cierta. 

- Creo que tengo la solución perfecta para tu problema. Espérame un momento.- dijo la morena tomando el teléfono para llamar a su jefe. Ella había tenido el mismo problema con Ryouta y el dueño de la disco donde ella trabajaba lo había resuelto en un par de minutos. 

Rukawa no entendía nada. Ayako le guiñó el ojo mientras conversaba animadamente por teléfono. Entre la música estridente y la borrachera que había adquirido solo entendió las palabras "si, jefe". ¿Con quién mierda estaba hablando esta loca? 

Ayako le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que cubrieran su puesto. En un par de minutos el jefe vendría a arreglar las cosas pero primero tenía que poner al tanto de sus planes al tonto de Rukawa. Era patético verlo así, llevado por las narices por el idiota de Sakuragi. ¡Cómo cambia la gente! Ella los había estado observando desde que entraron al lugar. Es cierto: el pelirrojo estaba absolutamente delicioso, que no escuche Ryouta, pero era imperdonable que abusara así del pobrecito de Ru. ¡Quién hubiera imaginado que el chico más apático de la secundaria se convirtiera en un enfermo de amor por Sakuragi! 

Pero ese idiota no se imaginaba la sorpresa que iba a recibir en cuanto el jefe pusiera los pies en el lugar. Mientras tanto, debía poner al tanto de su plan a Rukawa, si es que lograba despegarlo de la botella. 

Hanamichi ya estaba preocupado. Rukawa nunca lo dejaba solo tanto tiempo. Se deshizo amablemente de sus admiradoras, al menos de las razonables. Una par de pesadas intentaron seguirlo pero ante la demostración de un cabezazo en la pared, las chicas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. 

Tenía que encontrar a Rukawa para volver a casa. Estaba seguro de hacer las paces con él en cuanto llegaran a la puerta de su casa. Kaede simplemente no podía resistir sus besos. 

Llegó a la barra, dónde había visto al kitsune por última vez pero él ya no estaba allí. Preguntó por él a uno de los barman. La respuesta del muchacho lo dejó atónito. 

- Salió a bailar - 

El cerebro de Hanamichi tardó un poco en volver a funcionar. ¿Kaede bailando? ¿Bailando? 

Volvió la cabeza hacia la pista y allí encontró una visión que no lo abandonaría en años. 

Kaede Rukawa, con la camisa abierta dejando al descubierto sus perfectos abdominales, el sudor brillando en su piel, sus caderas balanceándose con la música, la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida. La forma en que su cabello mojado se pegaba a su frente. Los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo. 

Los labios de Hanamichi dibujaron un sonrisa maliciosa. Su lindo kitsune estaba celoso y estaba tratando de demostrarle de lo que se estaba perdiendo al estar con esas tontas. Y estaba dando un buen resultado. De solo imaginar sus propias manos acariciando ese cuerpo se estaba poniendo du... No aguantó mas y se fue derecho hacia Kaede. 

Estaban casi frente a frente. Rukawa sonrió sensualmente y le dio la espalda. ¿Kaede quiere jugar? Hanamichi estaba dispuesto, solo dos pasos y atraparía a ese lindo zorrito. Alargó sus manos para tomar el firme trasero de Rukawa pero un par de manos se le adelantaron. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de que Ru no estaba bailando solo. 

- ¡TEME KITSUNE! - fue el grito que se oyó en todo Kanagawa. 

Unos segundos después un furioso pelirrojo salía del lugar arrastrando de un brazo a un sonriente basketbolista quién le guiñaba un ojo a su compañero de baile. 

Ayako se acercó para bailar con su jefe que se había quedado solo en medio de la pista. 

- Otro trabajo perfecto, jefe - 

- No me llames así Ayako, te lo he dicho mil veces - dijo él mientras volvía a ponerse sus anteojos. 

- Está bien: Otro trabajo perfecto, Kimi-kun y van...- 

Kogure recordó mentalmente: Ayako y Ryouta, Sendou y Koshino, Kiyota y Jin, Fujima y Hanagata... Demasiados para llevar la cuenta. No había nada que detestara mas que esos tipos tan seguros de sus amantes. Un susto de vez en cuando era lo menos que se merecían. 

Un par de brazos lo rodearon y unos labios besaron su cuello. 

- Vamos a casa, Min-kun. Tu función de esta noche fue inspiradora - como si el tono sensual de la voz de Mitsui no fuera suficiente, la evidencia estaba rozando la espalda de Kogure. 

- Sí vamos - y mirando sobre su hombro agregó: La próxima función empieza en diez minutos - 

Owari 

Nota de la autora: Si todavía hay alguien leyendo esto: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. 

Avisen cuando van a tirar los tomatazos para juntarlos y hacer una buena salsa de tomate. 

arisu_chan@hotmail.com 


End file.
